Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love
by comptine
Summary: AU Sokka is the king of his school. He runs the host club and has been going steady with Suki for months now. Then comes along Toph, when she's mistaken for a boy and ends up working for Sokka his whole world is thrown into disarray. Tokka
1. Roses and Cookies

If you haven't seen Ouran Host Club you are missing out, one of the best mangas I've ever read. Just so ridiculously funny I mean the main guy Tamaki is priceless and of course Haruhi is the flippin' win. It's also an anime if you don't like reading.

Ages:

Sokka, Zuko, Haru, Jet and Teo: 17

Aang, Katara and Toph: 16

Miraculously Teo can walk in this one, just for the sake of everything flowing better.

Finally, this story switches between Toph and Sokka point of view but sometimes I write it from someone else's so I'll tell you who each chapter is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Toph's point of view

-

_**Kiss, Kiss Fall in Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Roses and Cookies**_

-

This is horrible. First day of school and I'm already late. I'm running all over the place looking for my classroom, sun streams in through the high windows and my shoes click on the marble staircase. The gentle murmur of students can be heard through the dozens of doors I pass. I've got my books in one arm and my other is pumping furiously. My hand drifts over the wall and meets a wooden door. No voices are coming from this door and it seems to my safest bet. I open the door.

Flowers.

All I can smell is flowers. Overpowering would be an understatement. A voice almost made of roses call out to me, "Welcome to the Host Club!" Now the room in my mind that was filled with roses is filled with very attractive men, well whatever attractive men look like. The door slams beside me and I back up against the wall as a pair of expensive, tailored shoes walk towards me. My breath catches in my throat as her gently tips my face upwards and pushes my bangs to the side, "What unusual eyes…"

"I'm blind thank you very much." I swat his hand away, "is this the English class?" stupid question; I should've expected the stupid answer.

"No silly," another voice, much younger than Rose's, more like pansies, "This is the Host Club, weren't you listening?"

Right, a Host Club. Fantastic, "Oh… well where's the English class?"

"Not here." A fresh forest walks towards me, I can almost hear the smirk on his face, "and you've already missed it so why don't you just hang around." I back away from the approaching boys and slowly begin backing up, anything to get away from Rose, Pansy and Tree.

I bump into someone, they grab my shoulders and twist me around, he smells like burning fire, as he looks me over. I cough from the smell of ashes and manage to hack out, "Uh hi."

"Hello." Ember lets me go and I trip over my own feet into some kind of pedestal. Something wobbles behind me followed by a shattering. Something tells me I am officially screwed.

"Oh no…that was going to be in our auction…" a new voice speaks, it comes closer and instead of flowers, a forest or a cooling fire I smell cookies, "fetching a price of about…" the beep of a calculator, "300,000…"

"Dollars?!" I spit out, recoiling from the high price.

"Yes." Cookie says, "Will that be cheque or cash?"

"Right now? I don't have that money!" I'm lying but I'm not paying for a stupid vase someone else made me knock over.

"Well I'll just have to call security then."

"No, no you don't have to do that!" Rose has wandered over, "I've got a better idea for this boy. You will be our servant until you pay off your debt."

They want me to be their servant boy?! Boy? Boy! They think I'm a BOY! "I'm not a bo…"

Someone catches me in a hug, lifts me off the ground and swings me around. "Yay! He's going to stay with us!" I'm forced into Pansy's chest and then he puts me back on the ground, "But we don't know your name!"

"Toph." I don't get the last name out because I'm doing my best to keep in my breakfast as the room spins beneath my feet.

"Well Mr. Toph, welcome to the world of Host Club." This chump smells like earth.

"Fantastic. I can barely contain my joy." The group claps happily. Clearly, attractive men don't know what sarcasm is.

* * *

One hour later. I have definitely missed English by now.

"More tea please."

"This is humiliating."

"Think about that before you go around knocking over priceless vases." Sokka (Rose) says happily. I don't feel like arguing and pour him the tea.

Teo (Cookie) walks over, "Good, good, but I think you need a makeover." Before I can protest someone walks in front of me.

"Do you want a glass of milk Tophie?" Aang (Pansy and rightly named in my opinion) asks me holding a cool glass of cow juice.

"I told you not to call me that! Its just Toph. T-O-P-H!" he whimpers and, against my will, I feel a bit bad, "Sure. I'll have a glass of milk." He claps happily hands me the milk and skips off humming happily.

"Well 'just' Toph," I get an arm caught around my shoulder, "I think Teo's right."

Another arm weaves around my shoulder, "As do I." I've got Jet (Tree) on my left and Haru (Earth) on my right, weighing me down.

"A new uniform? What's wrong with how I look now?" boyish haircut, bangs covering my eyes, a sweater with sleeves too long for my short arms, flat chest and dress pants. This might be the reason my gender was mistaken.

"The whole 'poor orphan' look isn't exactly good for the Host Club's image." Teo says and he pushes me towards a room, "Katara will be in charge of hair, Aang and Zuko, you're on uniform duty. Haru and Jet are doing etiquette."

"What about me?"

"Sokka you're going to train Toph in the art of Hosting, I mean you are the King." He claps his hands, "Com'on people let's make Toph Host Club material!"

Great. I'm a boy. Also a poor orphan. Work for 5 spoiled boys. Been called Tophie. Owe a Host Club 300,000 dollars and the first hour of school hasn't even finished.

This is going to be a great year.

* * *

A/N

Okay short first chapter but expect longer chapters in the future!


	2. Wait, Boys Don’t Have Those

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Inspiration for this chapter: Dude (Looks Like a Lady) by: Aerosmith

* * *

Sokka's point of view

-

_**Kiss, Kiss Fall in Love**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Wait, Boys Don't Have Those**_

-

"Katara how did the hair go?" I walk by my sister, examining the boy sitting in the chair while his hair was being hack at by her.

"Take a look for yourself!" Katara snaps the scissors shut and swings the chair around. Toph's hair is cleaner than it had been when he first arrived, now the bangs are swept casually to the side and he looks a bit more refined. I notice the grimace he was wearing, "Aw c'mon Toph, it doesn't look bad at all! Katara actually did a good job this time!" Katara sticks her tongue out at me but mostly ignores my comment on her hair cutting skills.

"It's not the hair I'm worried about," he answers, running a hand through it in evident impatience, "It's just I've known you for two hours and you're already giving me a new uniform, cutting my hair and making me a member of your club. It's a bit much for my first day." He ran another hand through his hair, attempting to mess it up, Katara raps his hand with the scissors and he places it back into his lap.

I clap him on the shoulder and say jovially, "But it's only the first day! We still have many more days to come!" but he didn't seem comforted by this knowledge. What a weird kid, who wouldn't want to be in this club? Surrounded by fawning girls all day is a dream for many boys in this school. He didn't even have to apply! We just took him in!

"Sokka, we've got the uniform!" Aang and Zuko walk back into the room, carrying a hanger with our school's uniform on it. Black pants with a matching tie, a white dress shirt and a sky-blue jacket with the school's emblem, an 'AH' surrounded by four colours, red, blue, green and yellow, to symbolize the elements.

"Perfect." I pick Toph up by his arms and push him towards a room while pulling the uniform off the hanger and stuffing it into his arms, "Change and then come out."

Toph steps into the room, closing the door with a sharp slam. We wait for five minutes before he pokes his head out, "Sokka, you forgot the white shirt."

Indeed the dress shirt was still crumpled into a little ball in my hands, "How did you know?"

"Well for one thing, you normally don't wear just a jacket." He closed the door again and I stood up following. The hall I enter is lined with doors, all leading to private changing rooms. Our school has the most obscure rooms sometimes.

"Here Toph," I open the first dressing room door, "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else." I attempt to close the door quickly, trying to hide my blush, but her voice stops me.

The girl inside is wearing a green tank top, the black pants fitting her tiny frame perfectly. Her unmistakeable eyes slide in my direction, "No it's me Snoozles so can I have the shirt?" I'm so surprised I ignore the new name she called me.

"Toph?" I ask dumbstruck. Something isn't fitting in this picture. Toph is boy and yet here he/she stands in front of me wearing a tank top with, well, a chest!

"Yes Sokka, it's me." Toph is a girl. Toph is a girl! Not even that! A cute girl! Suddenly I can smell the fresh spring about her. I can see her curves, slight as they were. I can hear her voice wavering between alto and soprano. Her face was feminine if you took the time to look at it, big, soft (in this case expectant looking) eyes, rosy cheeks and a stubborn jaw line.

Toph Beifong was in fact of the female kind.

"Never mind." She says, taking the shirt from me and closing the door. I stare at it for a few seconds before turning around and opening the door leading back into the club's main room.

"Toph's a girl!" I threw the door open and announced it to the room at large.

"I knew from the beginning." Teo slides his glasses up his nose and continues scribbling on his pad of paper.

"We," Aang speaks with Zuko standing behind him, "saw her when we were measuring. Kinda hard to miss the fact that she has a chest."

"Aang told us." Haru and Jet say as one.

"Woman's intuition." Katara says looking wholly surprised at her brother.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" I'm the head of this club and no one had the courtesy to tell me that Toph was a girl!

"We all thought…" they look at each other, "it was obvious." My own stupidity amazes me sometimes.

"What are we talking about?" Toph out of the room, our school uniform looks great on him…her, looks great on her. Though her green eyes clash horrible with the light blue uniform he…she still looks like a real student. A real Host Club member. But she's a girl, and this could prove to be a bit of a problem when it comes to hosting, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to spend her day charming the same gender. Unless…well she's into that kinda thing…but I'll leave that question for another time.

"Oh Toph! You're so cute!" Katara runs over, Toph looks

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Sugar Queen." Toph says and Katara scowls slightly at the nickname.

"Etiquette tomorrow," Jet said, pulling Toph along by his, no, her hand, "You'll finally get to have some real fun!" Haru follows behind them as they steer her out out of the club's room and into the real school.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" I ask Teo, sighing heavily and collapsing into a chair I rub my temples in frustration and mild confusion.

"It better, or else we're going to have to explain why one of our members is a girl pretending to be a boy."

"Thanks for the comforting thought." I mutter.

"Anytime."

* * *

A/N:

A lot of people have been mentioning that they boys seem gay.

That's the point.

If you've ever watch Ouran you'd get the joke, but in this story they are all straight. Sorry all you Yaoi fans!

And no need to tell me that yaoi refers to hardcore gay sex, I know that but I was merely implying a BoyxBoy relationship.

I just probably stop talking right about now...


	3. Jealous Admirers

Suki's point of view

-

_**Kiss, Kiss Fall in Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Jealous Admirers**_

_**-**_

_Two weeks later…_

"Welcome to the Host Club." The ivory double door swung open revealing the interior. Small couches were placed around the world, far enough away from each other to keep conversations private. Directly across from the entrance was a wall just of tall bay windows. Through the glass you can see the school's courtyard where the numerous gardeners prune the hedges and a fountain spits water happily into a koi filled pond.

"Suki!" the voice is delighted as Sokka floats across the room, smiling and offering his arm, "Your normal table? The sun is perfect!"

I take his arm and he leads me to the windows the room, my table is for two people, my steaming cup of tea is already waiting for me. I sit down and Sokka goes to take the other seat but I raise a hand, "No, I'd like to meet Toph today."

He gulps, "Toph?"

"Yes please." I take a delicate sip from my tea as Sokka regards me with confusion before walking towards the boy in question. I size him up, up to Sokka's shoulder, dark inky hair and big green eyes. While Sokka is talking to him my eyes gaze across the room, still drinking my tea.

Aang and Katara are already sharing a couch. I've never seen them apart; Katara has had Aang since day one. They make a cute couple.

Zuko is surrounded by the same three girls he's had since he joined the club, Mai, Song and Jin. He's never chosen, probably out of fear that they rejected ones would slit his throat in the middle of the night.

Two girls are sitting with Haru, both fighting for his attention as he sweeps his long hair back, his moustache quirked up in a smile. On Ji and Meng sigh every time he flips his hair, it's weird to say the least.

Jet and Azula have already moved into their special corner, kissing, groping and others things that are better done behind closed doors. Azula catches my eye and glares, telling me to look away before she makes me. I stick my tongue out at her before quickly turning away.

Teo sits at a table, alone as usual. Girls are flitting around the edges, trying to catch his attention but his concentration is elsewhere, most likely focused on the club's finances.

Finally Sokka has taken a seat with Ty Lee, obviously thrown off by my odd request. Toph has taken the opposite of me, his face contorted into a scowl, "I'm here." He announces.

"I'm Suki Kyoshi." I hold out a hand, smiling at him. For a few moments he stares off into the distance and I hold out my hand, letting it dangle in the silence.

"If you're holding out your hand, I'm sorry I didn't take it." He focuses his eyes on me, "But I'm blind." So the rumours were true.

"I'm sorry," I place my hand back onto the table. He crosses his arms, still looking sour, "So…"

"Is this going to take all day?" he suddenly asked, standing up and planting his hands on the table making my teacup shudder in it's saucer.

I quickly reach out a hand, placing it over his. A blush exploded across his face and I ask in a worried voice, "What's wrong?"

He sits down, stuffing his hands under the table, "Nothing. Can we please just finish up?"

"So it seems Sokka has taken quite the liking to you." No more messing around. Sokka has been spending too much time with Toph, ignoring me. I'm not normally the jealous type but I haven't had a 'special' moment with Sokka since this commoner arrived.

Toph is nonchalant, "Yeah, he's kinda been showing me the ropes." Suddenly he raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't be jealous would you? Miss Kyoshi I can assure you I'm not in love with him or vice-versa." His tone was formal and a devilish smile was playing across his face.

This deduction was right on target. How in the world he ever figured it out was a mystery to me. His perception was almost…female-like, "I guess I was just a bit." I admit, watching his smile grow even wider.

"Well don't worry, I'm just about done with this club so you can Sokka all back to yourself." He stands up, offering his hand, "It was nice meeting you."

I take it, shaking it while staring at his face, "Yeah, nice to met you to."

Sokka is suddenly at our table, "You're finished?"

"Ye-" I start before Sokka cut me off, his attention focused on Toph.

"So how was it?"

Toph shrugs, "Alright," he nods to me, "But I have tables to clean. Goodbye Suki." He walks off.

"Sokka," I grab his wrist, stopping him from following Toph, "There's something I don't like about Toph, there's just something about him I don't trust."

He takes both my hands in his, "Don't worry, Toph is completely trustworthy."

"As long as you think so." I say, barely comforted by his words.

Before he can offer me comfort he is called away by Toph, he drops my hand and walks over to him. They start talking animatedly, Toph punching him on the shoulder when Sokka makes him laugh with a lame joke.

Something about him that is keeping Sokka's attention away from me and on him. I've got to keep them apart or this could be the end of our relationship. I've known Sokka for a year now and I will not have some new boy mess it up.

There is something about Toph that doesn't fit.

I intend to find out, one way or another.

* * *

A/N

Finally done with these opening chapters! Now we actually move onto some fun stuff!

Oh and don't expect the chapters to be really long, shorter chapters mean faster updates!


	4. Shopping

Toph's Point of View

-

_**Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Shopping**_

_**-**_

I can't believe they put me in charge of getting groceries. Sure pick the blind girl, she'll definitely be able to differentiate between what brand of coffee or cereal you want. Maybe she can feel the difference in quality of cardboard that they package things in. Yes! That must be it!

When I mentioned this fact, the whole club smiled. I could just feel the light gleaming off their teeth, "Oh don't worry Toph, we've figured out exactly what we're going to do to solve that problem."

Reassuring.

"And what might this brilliant plan be?" I asked.

And here we ended up, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka and myself all heading to the local supermarket to get food. Zuko was driving while Aang called shotgun, so Katara took one of the middle seats while Sokka and I were squished in the back, making lame jokes and just hanging. Haru, Jet and Teo had stayed behind, claiming they had homework or some other lame excuse. I was jealous, they could talk their way out of almost any situation while I get stuck with all the random tasks.

I don't know how I got to be such good friends with Sokka. He was a little girly when I first met him but after two weeks with me I've seen his 'manly' sarcastic side show more and more. I have to say, he's my best friend. And, even though I hate to admit it, I think I've got a crush on him, weird eh? Not like these first few weeks have exactly been 'normal'.

"Toph?" a finger pokes my nose, "You listening?"

"Wha-?" I ask, dazed by the interruption of my thoughts.

"We're here." Sokka says, grabbing my hand and opening the door of the club's minivan. My feet hit the tarmac and I stretch, then punch Sokka in the arm. I'm satisfied with the small grunt of pain that comes from him.

"Let's just get in and out please," I mutter to Sokka as Katara leads the way, Aang and Zuko trailing behind, already in deep conversation about the latest Jason Borne movie, "I can't stand supermarkets or malls for that matter."

"I'm with you there. Though I do love shopping." Sokka added as an afterthought.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He let out a small noise of indignation before the sweep of sliding doors silenced him.

The mall was huge, but we had only gone into the market, avoiding the main stores. We were in. A smell of produce, people and the deli is the first thing that attacks my nose. I wiggle it, as if that will get rid of the smells. Katara leads us over to the bread, following a very detailed list. Interesting how I was put in charge of food and Katara ended up making the list and taking charge.

"Katara can we get ice-cream?" Aang asks after barely shopping for five minutes. The group's morale is low. Zuko has grabbed a trashy magazine and flips through it occasionally stopping to look the best dressed and Britney's latest crisis.

Katara grabs a carton of eggs and not looking at Aang says, "Sure, you go get it." He runs off and she calls, "Don't forget, get vanilla_and _chocolate! You remember last time we didn't get chocolate? Jet had a spasm." But Aang was already around the corner.

"Hey Sokka…" I mutter so Katara can't hear, "Wanna ditch? There's a Starbucks around here I think."

"How would you know?" he murmurs, lowing his head so his lips were right beside my ear. I freeze for a moment as his breath whooshes into my ear.

"I don't, but anything's better than watching Katara shop."

"Point taken." He grabs his hand in mine; leading me towards the main mall, "Let's go."

When we were in public like this I was allowed a bit of freedom. By that I mean I didn't have to dress up as a boy. There wasn't much of a difference but at least I could wear a headband in my hair. The mall is almost empty, barely any holidays were coming up and it was the middle of the day, so it's understandable.

Sokka drags me all over the mall, showing me his favourite spots, shops and hidden secrets. At one point he almost dragged me into clothing store but I managed t talk him out of it. After a good half-an-hour of shopping we finally found the Starbucks. Not that we were looking too hard.

"Latte, please." I ask the server.

"The same." Sokka says, the girl told him the price and he hands over the money.

"So this day didn't suck too much." I admit as we start to wander back to the supermarket.

"Yeah," the silence between us was filled with the gentle hum of a giant water fountain in the middle of the mall. The water is splashing down the marble as we finished the drinks, sitting closer than normal, our shoulders touching, "Hey you know what'd be fun?"

"What?"

"Getting out pictures taken. You know in a photo booth."

"I don't take pictures." I answer automatically.

"Well you do now!" he says, grabbing my forearm and running to a photo booth. He pushes me inside and I hear the clink of coin being but into the slot. I'm in for it now.

Four moments captured forever. The flash goes off four times. Our faces imprinted on paper forever.

My imagination makes up each picture in my mind.

In the first Sokka and I are just laughing, our eyes squinting from the idea of having our pictures taken. We look like best friends just in the photo booth to have a fun time.

The second we have out model faces on. Eyebrows high and eye wide we look like idiots. Of course the picture is complete by our matching pouty lips. The whole photo screams 'Magnum'.

The next one is our 'serious' one. Our arms are wrapped around each other while we hold up peace signs on our free hands. Our cheeks are glued together and we share a smile.

The finale picture is my favourite. Sokka's lips gently pressed to my glowing cheeks. My mouth open in a small 'O' of surprise while Sokka's eyes are crinkled as he represses triumphant laughter.

-

"Where were you!?" Katara shouts as we saunter over to the car, she's standing with her arms crossed, I can't feel the irritation radiating off her, "We were just about to leave."

My hand clenches around the pictures and I smile while saying, "Nowhere."

* * *

A/N

Mmmm fluff :D

Anybody actually know the reference of 'Magnum'?


	5. A Night to Remember

Sokka's point of view

-

_**Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Night to Remember**_

-

"Is everyone ready? We've only got five minutes left!" I yell through the clubroom. The echoing of voices from the main room tells me that people are ready for the ball to start.

"Ready for review!" chorus the group in front of me.

"Zuko!"

"Here." He raises his hand. He's wearing a red shirt, unbuttoned almost to the bottom. A strap goes across his chest, connecting to a belt, a sword strapped across his back. The black pants around tight and his feet are covered in brown boots. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to his elbows and his forearms are in black bracers.

"Pirate?" I ask, circling him.

"Aye." he says sourly, drawing the blade.

"Good. Aang!"

"Present!" No shirt, only a short black vest, a scabbard hangs at his side and he wears baggy pants with no shoes. Two gold earrings hang from his ears.

"Stranded pirate?" I ask, not to far from Zuko's but I'm not surprised.

He smiles wickedly, "'r."

"Jet! Haru!"

"Here!" they chime together. They are both dressed in green baggy shirts. Beige pants with knee high boots to finish it off. Small daggers hang at their sides, and they are grinning.

"Thieves?"

"No," they laugh, "We're peasant conmen."

"Ah. Katara?"

"Present and accounted for." She hangs on Aang's arm, looking just like a medieval princess. A long gown covering her feet is made of a velvet fabric with a gold trim. Her hair is in a braid and she wears our mother's necklace proudly. The deep cobalt dress matches her eyes perfectly.

"Princess?"

She ruffles Aang's hair. "Captured princess."

"You look nice." I mumble, giving my sister compliments always makes me feel weird.

"So do you." She smiles. 

I tug at my black shirt, self-consciously. I'm all in black, black pants with knee high black boots. A sword hangs at my hip and I look around to avoid replying to the compliment. "Where's Toph?"

"I'm here." She emerges from a door, her whole body covered in a shimmering lavender cloak. The hood is down and her hair is piled at the back of her head, a few pieces have come loose in curls and sit at her neck. Katara somehow forced a tiny silver tiara into her hair; a single emerald shines as a centrepiece. She also has dangly earring encrusted with emeralds.

"T-to-ph?" I splutter. She looks gorgeous to say the least. 

"Toph!" Katara runs from Aang's arm and stands in front of Toph, hands on her hips, "Take off the cloak! That dress took forever to get you into!"

Toph backs away swiftly, "I'll take it off when I'm good and ready."

Katara huffs and before the argument can escalate I step between them. "C'mon, it's time."

We assemble in a line, Toph takes my offered arm, Aang and Katara are behind use while Jet, Haru and Zuko take the back of the line. The double doors open wide and we glide in.

Students have really embraced the 'Fantasy Medieval' theme, fairies, knights and princesses of all colours. A small orchestra plays in the corner and in the very centre of the room people are waltzing. The cloaks and skirts sweep in time with the violins as we descend the stairs. The high windows are open and the music floats out into the night where couples are standing on the balcony, looking up at the stars while a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling filling the huge room with a sparkling light. When we reach the middle of the stairs the crowd starts applauding before returning to their own conversations.

"I feel like an idiot." Toph mutters under her breath when we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Sokka!" Suki pushes through the crowd emerging in a long green dress, "Who might this be?" she looks at Toph, her face accusing.

"I'm Tayana," Toph answers quickly, "Toph's cousin."

Suki looks taken aback and looks Toph right in the eye. "You're blind to?"

"Yes, it's something that runs in our family." Toph says coolly, "Now if you'll excuse us, Sokka promised me a dance." She drags me away, leaving Suki alone and, from the looking of it, brooding.

"I promised?" I ask after we are well out of earshot.

"Not really," she admits, "But it was the only thing I could think of." She plays with the edge of her cloak.

I look over the heads of the crowd. The band has stopped and is taking a small bow before they strike up another song, a waltz. "Well, if I promised." I take her hand but she resists, "Toph, I mean, Tayana, it'll be fun."

"I don't dance." She says stiffly, her eyes glaring at me.

I laugh at her, my blackmail finally coming into use. "So that stuff you were doing with Katara wasn't dancing then?" A few days ago I walked in on Katara and Toph dancing, luckily enough I was quiet enough to slip away.

"Fine." She points to the dance floor, the other hand fumbling with the silver clasp, "Go over there, I'm going to take off my cloak."

I smile and walk towards the dance floor, nodding at people as they pass.

"Ready?" Toph asks from behind me.

My mouth opens wide as she walks towards me. Someone must've spiked my coffee this morning, because this can't be real. The body of her dress is a sparkling sapphire, flowing to the floor in a waterfall. A low scoop neck outlined by a silver trim opens up her pale shoulders to the light. The sleeves of the dress are pale lavender and finish just above her elbows. From the sleeves are long pieces of sheer lace that fan out behind her as she walks towards me. At her neck hangs a silver locket.

"Toph?" I ask, really the fact that Toph Beifong is in a dress is more than my logic can handle. People are staring at her, open mouthed. Almost everyone has stopped dancing; I can see Suki's face through the crowd, her face painted in jealousy.

"Snoozles I swear if you step on my foot…" the threat dies in her mouth as I take her left hand in mine. I gently take her right and place it on my shoulder. She and I are blushing furiously by the time my other hand places itself on the small on her back.

The music, which seemed to have stopped when Toph was unveiled, started and we began whirling around the room. For a moment I could see other people staring at us before my attention was back on Toph. The sparkling sleeves were fluttering around us as we spun. For a whole song we just swirled round the dance floor, Toph looking self-conscious the whole time.

"Toph stop looking so petrified." The song had ended and we were standing outside on the balcony, leaning against the railing.

"I can't help it. I have no idea what I look like."

"How can that bug you? You've never cared before."

She sighs, rubbing her temples. "I know, but I've never really worn anything like this before." She tugs at the fluid material. "Well whatever this is. Katara forced me to wear it."

"You look beautiful." The words tumble out of my mouth. Toph turns to me quickly, her eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" She asked. What kind of justice is this? You give a girl a compliment and she looks like she's going to kick you in the shins.

"I'm just being honest. Everyone was looking at you tonight." I place a hand under chin.

"Sokka…" she warns but the reprimand doesn't reach her eyes.

I lean down, closer to her face and…

**-SLAP-**

The gloved hand was brought across my face and I stumbled back from the force of it. Looking around I see Toph glaring at Suki. Suki's makeup was running and her hand was raised as if she was going to slap me again. "Sokka Kirima!" she yells my name and the all the guests stamped to the balcony, circling us in an attempt to get a better view. "You are the single most selfish, assholish, two-timing, cheating, bastard I have ever had the displeasure of knowing! I can see why Yue dumped you! I don't know how she dealt with you for so long! What would your mother say?" The words echo in the silent room. Suki is huffing, her hand still up. I glance over to Katara, whose hand as flown to her mouth. I feel the numbness start, flowing from the top of head to my toes. The saltwater pricks the side of my eyes.

I start walking. Past Suki. Past Toph. The crowd parts, and I can see their mouths moving. A buzz fills the chamber. Accusations. Names. They follow me as I ascend the stairs. I make sure to hold my head high. The door slides in silently. I follow its path and glide into the room, shutting it quietly as possible. As the mutterings disappear I slide down the wall, resting at the foot of the ornate door.

Suki's right. I am a bastard. I never meant to hurt her. It just…happened.

I start to cry. Not sobbing but tears flow down my cheeks and I stare into the blackness of the room, lost in my own messed up head.


	6. Harmony

**_Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Harmony_**

"Suki! That's out of line! Why would you say that?" as soon as the door shuts, I am on her. Right in her face, attitude in full force. Behind me I can hear the Host Club acting as backup, just in case.

"What do you care? You've known him for a day!" her voice is weak with emotion.

In pure anger my hand whips to the wig Katara spent an hour putting on my head. "No." I pull the wig off. "I've known him for longer than that." The crowd gasps as the tiara clatters to the ground with the wig.

"Holy crap!" some idiot yells above the murmurs. "Tayana's a boy!"

"No!" I shout. The room goes silent. "I'm Toph Beifong. I'm a girl."

"All along," Suki is breathing heavily, "You were a girl?"

"Yes I was. In fact I still am. Any further questions can be directed to Zuko Sozin and Katara Kirima. If you'll excuse me." I pick up my skirts and start towards the stairs Sokka went up minutes ago. Once I pass the throng of people, the room bursts into talk, all demanding answers. Katara's voice is loud as she orders everyone into an orderly line.

I open the doors, shutting them quickly. For a moment I stop, just breathing in and realizing how badly I've messed up. Spur of the moment, maybe they'll all forget…but of course it's kinda hard to forget when the truth was screamed at you.

Then I hear it. 

Soft piano drifts through a door. As I turn my head to listen it stops. I walk towards the echoing noise and it starts again. The notes dance up and down in long arpeggios. The tempo changes quickly, going from slow and calm to excited.

But then it stops, wavering slightly before building up with every note played, gaining confidence with every perfect cadence. It slows again, almost as if looking back. Then it speeds up and though the notes sound resolute they are still unmistakably sad.

A few final notes are played. It dies away and the melody disappears into echoes. The creak of a piano bench is followed by a few dry sobs. I knock quietly at the already open door.

"Toph?" Sokka's raspy voice asks.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

He plays a chord. "So you heard me then?"

"It was beautiful." I say. "The piano I mean."

He lets out a low chuckle. "I try not to spread it around. It's not exactly manly."

I walk farther into the room. "When have you ever cared about what other people think?"

Another chuckle. "All the time." 

We're both silent, just to have something to do I walk to the windows, leaning my head against the cool glass. Sokka stands, the piano bench scraping across the floor. His boots pad towards me. "It's not easy Toph." He puts a hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him.

"What's not easy?" I ask. He takes my hand, leading me back to the piano. He sits me down on the bench and takes the spot beside me.

His hand places mine on the keys. They are abnormally smooth; I drag a finger across them. He places a hand over mind, curling my fingers and positioning them on the silky keys. We push down as one as the room vibrates with the sound of a chord. We lift and Sokka's hand moves mine again, placing it in all the right places. The keys depress and the melancholy harmony resonates. 

"It's not easy, caring what other people think. Worrying about what you look like, what you say, how you say it, who you like, what you do, where you're going. You never get to be _you_. You're always a fake. Just an image you project to the world, so people don't see the real you." His hand leaves mine. "Then you come along. You didn't care that we thought you were a guy. It was just part of you. You don't care what people think Toph, you're just Toph Beifong, no questions asked. I really admire that."

"Thanks." I can't think of anything else to say to that. He pretty much confessed everything to me. Boys can be so weird at times. Suddenly a pair of warm arms pulls me close. He's hugging me. His warm breath tickles my head. Automatically I hug him back.

"Sokka? Are you in here?" Highheels click on the marble floor. Suki's voice calls out for Sokka. I expect him to let go. But he doesn't. "I just want to apologize. What I said wasn't true I was just angry." 

"Let's go." Sokka whispers in my ear. He takes my hand and we sneak out of the room. "I really don't need to see her right now. Let's just pretend that it just you and me Toph. Just for one night, let's just be us."


	7. I've You're Going to San Francisco

A/N

Just thought I'd clear up the fact that Toph and Sokka did not kiss in the previous chapter and still have remained friends.

NO KISS.

Not yet at least.

* * *

**_Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_If You're Going to San Francisco_**

-

"We're taking the train?" Toph asks, ears tilted towards the clicking of trains over tracks. "How did you find one?"

"I googled it." I say, smiling before pulling her onto the train. Teo was able to secure us our own car so when we entered the Host Club, plus Katara, was already sitting in compartments. Zuko sat alone; reading a book, across from him was Teo was already dozing.

Haru and Jet were messing around in another part, seeing who could balance the most cases of luggage on their heads.

Aang and Katara had their own booth; Aang was sitting up while my sister's head rests on his lap. She's reading something from a magazine while Aang listens.

"Here we are." I open the door for Toph, she walks in and I close it. The train's engine begins to whine. "Toph you better sit down."

"No, I have to get my bag." Her small arms reach for her bag, which sits on on rack above our heads. She pulls a small backpack out under a pile of my luggage. As she does this, the train lurches forward violently. She tumbles back, backpack and all, right into my lap.

I, of course, was waiting with open arms. "Told you."

"Yeah, yeah." she opens her bag, pulling out an iPod.

She settles comfortably in my arms, a hand reaches up her ear to put in an ear phone but my hand catches hers. "I have something for you." She raises and eyebrow. I lift her up and place her on the booth opposite of mine. "Wait here." She nods and puts her music on. I slip the door open and sneak out.

Zuko and Teo look at me as I open the door to their compartment. "You have the flowers?"

The scarred boy nodded and stood up, removing a bouquet from the rack. "Are you sure Toph really wants flowers? This is Toph we're talking about."

I snatch the flowers out his hands, blushing slightly. "Of course! She's a girl isn't she?"

Teo laughs, "Remember, you're the one who mistook her for a boy."

My mouth opens, forming a non-existent rebuttal. To leave with some dignity I silently vow revenge and glare at Teo, making sure to slam the door on my way out. The train enters a tunnel as I edge back to our compartment. For a second I stand there, hand fumbling blindly for the handle. I start jamming my shoulder into the door convinced that the door is jammed.

The doorway opens just as I shove it again. Falling spectacularly I land on the carpeted floor, my jaw meeting the feet of Toph Beifong. "Wow. That was impressive." She sneers. I whimper for a moment on the floor before she grabs me by the shoulders, pulling me roughly to my feet.

"I got these for you." I mutter, picking up he flowers that were squished under my body when I fell. Toph takes them, her hand briefly touching mine. I let my hand venture out into the dark and I find a bench. I think I'll be a bit safer if I sit down.

Toph takes the seat beside me, I can feel her weight make the cushion bounce slightly. I can hear her inhale the perfume scent. "Flowers..."

"Do you like them?" I can keep a tone of nervousness from my voice. I can't see her face, and she doesn't speak. Something cold touches my hand and I twitch before I realize it's her hand. She lifts mine gently to rest on the soft petals. "Do you feel this one?" Her hand presses a small blossum into my hand.

It's closed, still waiting to unfurl and become a flower. "Yes."

"It still hasn't blossomed yet. And judging from the smell of the others, it's the only one.

Light poured back into the train as it emerged from the mountain. Toph's hand still hovers above mine. Her pale eyes search me. I gulp and try to think on the go. I tak the bouquet from her hands and place my under her chin. "And the last will be the most beautiful of all."

She arches an eyebrow. "Isn't that from a movie?" Owch. So much for super suaveness.

"Don't ruin the moment." I scold. She grins and pushes me away, a blush forming on her cheeks.

The rest of the trip was boring. Toph laid on the opposite end, her music playing while she threw a ball up and down, catching it every time with uncanny precision. I stare out the window, watching countless trees whiz by in the calm countryside. After an hour of riding a voice spoke from a speaker in the roof. "Arriving in San Francisco in five minutes. Five minutes."

I walk over and push Toph. She grumbles and takes her headphones out. "We're already there?"

"Yeah. You nervous?"

She laughs bitterly, "Nervous? I'll let you meet my parents and then you can decide whether I'm nervous or not."


	8. Meet the Parents

_**Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Meet the Parents**_

_**-**_

"Now you guys can't freak out when we get to my house." I warn. Sokka hired a van and river to get us around the city. I sit in the passenger seat, addressing the rest of the riders like a stewardess. "Really, it'll just make everything worse."

"Got it." They chant together.

The driver's voice whispers to me so the others can't hear, "The Beifong Mansion miss?"

"Yep. That's the one."

"Then you are…?" His question drifts into nothing, he expects me to fill in the rest.

"Yes. That's me."

"It is an honor." He says.

I don't say anything back and turn away from him, facing the window and thinking about my parents. Overprotective, idiotic, overprotective, bossy, overprotective.

Oh, and did I mention overprotective?

"Here we are." I can hear the gates opening and the gasps of my friends. I've never seen my house but judging from the millions of compliments and the gasps, I'm guessing it's pretty nice.

"Toph! Your house! I thought…" Sokka says, his hand grabbing my shoulder and shaking it.

"I know, I know." I remove his hand from my shoulder, as we get closer to the mansion. "It's big."

"Topppppppph!! You cammmmme my little poopsikins!" Someone, I think I know who, screams when I open my door. My mother accosts me, I can tell from the overly presumed smell and the fact that she is choking me in her plastically enhanced chest.

"Hi mom." I say dryly, pulling myself out of her grasp.

I hear her clap excitedly. "Are these all your little friends?"

"Yes mom. Sokka and Katara Kirima, Aang Gyago, Zuko Sozin, Haru Mustachio, Jet Feng and Teo Takino." They each say 'hello' as I rattle of their names.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you!" She sings, clapping again. "Dinner will be served at six o'clock sharp. Don't be late." And with that she waltzes away.

Yes, good to be home. I think I might just borrow one of Zuko's razors...

* * *

"Wow Toph," I say as we walk around her house. She's leading us to our rooms. Aang and Katara hold hands, Aang clinging to her like a kid at the zoo. I follow behind Toph, barely a foot from her, "I didn't kno-"

"My parents were loaded? Yeah," she sighs as we turn into a giant living room, "It's great."

"Was this...custom made?"

She nods. "For when I have my 'friends' over." The room is a large circle, three doors are set between high windows. Big couches dot hardwood floor while a TV sits in the wall. Why Toph had the worlds largest television was a mystery to me. The room is filled with so much light, from the sun and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

A little black thing streaks across the floor in a blur before pouncing into the air and attacking Toph's chest. We all yell in surprise except Toph, who...by God...she's CUDDLING it! What is this? "Toph?" I ask weakly.

She hold out the thing. A small black cat with large green eyes blink at me, licking it's paws. "This is Bandit."

It meows.

Something you might not know about me: Cats seem to think my shins are scratching posts.

Every. Single. Cat.

Well, this is going to be a fun vacation.

I wonder if Zuko has any spare razors...

* * *

_Six o'clock_

Dinner is the worst. Katara talks to my parents the whole time, paying them compliments like the suck up she is. I can't blame her, if she stopped talking the awkward silence would come a knockin'

"Yes, it's a lovely room, thank you for letting all us stay." Katara says. I can hear my mom sigh.

My dad, who sits on my right, Sokka is on my left, let's his fork clatter to his plate. "Katara, you are an exemplary example of a perfect daughter." She blushes, I just know it. "If only Toph was half the daughter you are."

"WHAT?!" I slam my fists on the table and stand, the chair grinds against the floor, creating a high pitched squeak. The group moans but I keep talking, my voice barely controlled, "What was that my dear, old, father?

"The school told us about…certain events that have passed and we realize that we've given you too much free reign." He also stands up, throwing a napkin onto his plate. "You run around like a wild child. It's simply not civilized and you, Toph Beifong, are of the highest lineage, why do you think we sent you to that school? To hang out with these, commoners?"

Sokka growls and I can hear Zuko scoff. "These are my friends, don't call them that."

"I've already called the school and informed them of your withdrawing."

I blanch. Automatically I say, "Well I'm going to back to school."

"No, you're not Toph. Unless you do as we tell you."

"And what's going to stop me?" I challenge. The whole table has gone silent, watching the match between my father and myself.

"We've found you a husband."

* * *

A/N

Yes, I did slip a little (2) Emo Zuko gibe(s) in there.

What? I always do! It's tradition!

Okay so the actual story.

Yes! Toph is engaged. And yes, I do believe her parents would do this, they are a very traditional family and believe in arranged marriages.

This, of course, will not bode well with Toph.

Or Sokka for that matter.

Till the next update!


	9. I Doubt That

_**Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**I Doubt That**_

_**-**_

"I can't believe I'm getting married…" Toph moans. Her head rests on my stomach as we lie on the carpeted floor. I stare at stars while her eyes glance at something I could never see.

"You're not the only one." I mutter. My hand starts stroking her hair, despite better judgment. "What's his name again?"

"Hahn. I can't believe my parents picked him! Out of all the annoying people they've made me meet over the years and it's Hahn Bato."

We sit silently. The others have long gone to sleep, Toph and I couldn't. This whole 'marriage' thing really threw a wrench into the works. We had planned on going out, maybe even becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

Now? With Hahn Bato, whom I've already named asshole of the year, and the support of Toph's parents, our future is down the drain.

An idea suddenly pops into my head. Randomly, not expecting it to work I ask, "We could get married instead."

She flips onto her stomach, pale eyes sad, "You have a ring? It's no use Sokka. I'm getting married." She smiles "Kinda a bit late don't you think? The night before I get married."

"Maybe just a bit late." I let a small grin flit across my lips.

"Well I'm going to bed," she sits up, "Maybe I'll wake up and find out this was all just a horrible nightmare." She still knees, stretching her back languidly.

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was the fact that she was getting married. Maybe it was the fact that I've been thinking about it everyday since the photo booth. Maybe it was the fact that moonlight was gleaming in her beautiful eyes. Maybe, well, I'm sure I go on, and on, and on.

I force my mouth on hers. She jerks back, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. "Sokka…"

"Shh." I put a finger to her mouth. "We've only got one night. Let's make it last."

My hand pushes her dark bangs out of her eyes, then drifts to cup her cheek. Her hand covers mine. "I'm going to tell you something Sokka. Something I've never told anyone."

I move closer to her, resting my forehead against hers. "What is it?"

Her lips brush against mine as she says something she's kept inside since the day she was born, "I'm scared." The two words echo in the room. She fiddles with her shirt, and heat burns off her cheeks.

I have no words of comfort; I simply take her in my arms and hug her.

"Me to."

* * *

"Sokka. Sokka, for God's sakes WAKE UP!" A hand shakes my shoulder and I blink my eyes open. My sister hangs over me, her blue eyes furrowed and her lips being bit in worry.

"What's happening?"

She waits until I'm dressed and then pulls me out into the circular living room where Aang, Teo, Zuko, Haru and Jet are waiting, arms crossed and all talking quietly. I repeat my question aloud to the room. Everyone turns to me, but no one speaks. Katara takes Aang's hand, and Aang looks at Zuko.

"Toph's gone." Zuko finally says. "She ran away."

"What?!"

Zuko raises an eyebrows, crossing his arms. "What do you mean 'What?' she left. How hard is that to understand?"

I start to pace. Toph ran away? I chuckle quietly, that is something she would do. "Her parents don't know?"

"We're still alive aren't we?" Katara snaps. "C'mon, the best plan we've got so far is to go to breakfast and act like nothing has happened."

"Okay." I rub my hands together nervously. "Let's go."

"Good morning!" Coos Madame Beifong.

He all mumble a hello and traipse to our chairs. Katara sits on my right, while Zuko's on my left. Aang is across from Katara. I can see the secret painted on his face. If anyone's going to break, and I hate to admit it, it'll be Aang. I see Katara's hand reach under the table and grab his while giving him a warm smile.

"So how was everyone's sleep?"

"Fine, what about yours?"

"Oh it was wonderful thank you for asking! Now, where could my daughter be? She can't still be moping from last night's anouncement! She's getting married! She should be excited!"

"Oh she's around, It's not like she ran away or anything like that. Nope, nosiree, no running away here."

"I think what Aang is trying to say is-"

"Toph's GONE!"

"Dammit Aang. You suck at keeping secrets."

"I'm sorr-"

"MY DAUGHTER IS GONE?!"

"Mr. Beifong! Please calm down!"

"You scoundrels! Helped her escape didn't you?! James! Get the car ready and call the police! All out city search! And YOU! You filth will stay here until we return, I am locking the door and you WILL NEVER LEAVE!"

The door slams.

"Good job Aang."

"Sorry..."

I sit up from the table and walk towards the door. The doorknob remains firmly locked. I look out a large window onto the pristine grounds. "We need to get out of here. Anybody got a plan?"

We sit in silence. Zuko leans against a wall, eyes closed. Teo sits in a table, rubbing his temples. Aang and Katara sit against a wall, holding hands. Jet and Haru pass a small bouncy ball back and forth and I pace again, looking everywhere for an escape. This is bad. I don't even want to imagine what the Beifong's will do if they come back without Toph.

"Looking for an exit?" And there she stands. Toph Beifong, a key dangling from her finger, a smile plastered across her face. I run forward and ambush her in a hug. Everyone gathers around us.

"Where did you go!?" Katara demands, blue eyes furrowed in anger.

"Just for a walk. Then I remembered that I had left all of you here with my crazy parents and thought you might need a little help escaping from their clutches."

Jet, Haru and Teo start out the door. Teo already on the phone, calling a cab. Aang and Katara go next but Zuko and I stay behind. Zuko looks at her for a moment. "You're planning something, aren't you." He asks.

She grabs a nearby phone. "You saw the Borne Ultimatium, right?"

He nods. I watch, completely confused.

"Watch this." She dials a number and waits for the ringing to stop. I hear her mom pick up and ask hello. Toph's puts it's on speakerphone and says, "Hi mom."

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"I doubt that."

"Why do you doubt that?"

"Because if that were true, we'd be talking right now." She hangs up the phone. "Let's go."

* * *

The doorbell rings. A servant answers it. A tall, tanned youth with an arrogant jawline stands there, in full wedding gear. "Sorry, am I late?"

* * *

A/N

Penz rite stuf kinda gave me the idea for Sokka and Toph already being engaged and I was really tempted to use it. But then I realized that they were only about 16 and the only time I've seen people of that age get engaged is 'A Walk to Remember', which is a ridiculously good movie, but a movie nonetheless and had obscure circumstances in which they had to get married.

Oh, and I cried at the end. With my whole gym class xD

Anyway, new contest is up, check it out! Seriously. I can sense some people would really thrive on the theme.


	10. Why Me?

_**Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Why Me?**_

-

"Why did you pick me Toph? You could've been rich and married right now." Why we're even having this conversation right now I don't know. We got back from San Francisco and Sokka started being moody and talking less and less.

So I confronted asking why he was being so down. He should at least pretend to be happy that I stayed. I pretty much have alienated myself from my parents to stay at the school and with him, and he barely cares.

Didn't that night mean anything to him? I had never told anyone that I was scared. I'm Toph Beifong. Toph Beifong does not get scared.

"Sokka, I don't care about being rich! In fact I ran away so I wouldn't have to deal with it." I say. We are arguing in his room. We stand on opposite ends of the room, yelling at the top of our lungs.

Sokka scoffs. How can he be so snobbish? I thought we had worked him out of that fake-Sokka. "Oh I'm sure."

"Well if you feel so strongly about it maybe I will just leave!" My threat exits my mouth before I can even consider the implications.

Sokka's breath catches and he deflates. "You don't mean that."

"Then why did I say it?! I'll pack my stuff up right now and leave." And with that I reach for the doorknob, throwing it open. From the gasps I hear the Host Club was listening at the door. I don't say anything but storm by.

Once in my room I start throwing stuff pell-mell into my bags, trying to hold back tears of angry the whole time. As the last of my drawers are empty my hand clamps around something I'd thought I'd lost a very long time ago.

The four pictures Sokka and I took, way back in December. Before Suki slapped him. Before we met my parents. Before my world got so screwed up.

For a moment I consider tearing them up and my fingers even grip the edges but something stops me. Something makes me carefully put them into my shoulder bag.

It's a good thing I don't own a lot of stuff. Only a duffle and my bag follow me out the door. I start towards the main room but someone stops me.

"Zuko." I growl, trying to shove by him. "Move."

"I just wanted you to think about your decision for a second." He says in a calm but firm voice.

The tears start at the corners of my eyes and I try to whip them away with my shirtsleeve. "Of course I've thought about it."

He sighs as if he's disappointed in me. What's his problem? When did he get the authority to judge my decisions? "Can I call you a cab?"

The question is odd and it lets me see that Zuko isn't here to stop me from leaving. I could almost hug him if not for the circumstances and my dislike for close contact. "That would be great."

"Go out to the front of the school. It'll be waiting." Zuko sidesteps, leaving the hallway open. In the same motion he flips open a cellphone and I can hear the dial tone as his fingers press the keys. "Toph wait."

I have my hand on the doorknob leading out into the school. Zuko puts a hand o my shoulder and brings his head close to mine. "Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to watch her leave?" My sister asks as she leans against the window, staring out to our school's main entrance.

"Why would I?"

"Because you kissed her and are infatuated with her?" She doesn't say it scornfully, which I appreciate.

"Fine." I walk over to the glass and lean against it. There Toph is, three stories down, loading her stuff into a yellow cab.

Before she gets in the cab she takes one last unseeing look at the school.

I mouth the words without even bidding them. "Goodbye Toph..."

_"Goodbye Sokka."_

* * *

A/N

Short chapter. Shut it xD

Anyway, I'm thinking about doing a songfic in the next chapter.

Yay or Nay? Please tell in a review :D


	11. We’re so Far Away

_**Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**We're so Far Away**_

-

"Sokka? Are you alright?" A hand is placed on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Suki Kyoshi leaning over me. The rain outside splatters half-heartedly on the windows while I lay on a couch.

"No, just feeling a bit under the weather." I push Suki's hand off of me and walk away to stare out the window. Thunder rolls across the sky while lightning leaves trails of blue light as it moves from heaven to ground.

"I know you miss her Sokka…" Her hand is back on my shoulder. I don't look at Suki.

"I do not."

She sighs, "When did you get so stubborn?"

-

_Remembering, everything,_

_about my world and when you came._

_Wondering, the change you'd bring,_

_means nothing else would be the same._

_-_

"Miss Beifong please pay attention." A teacher calls to me. My parents enrolled me in a private, girls-only school when I returned home. This mean uniform. Uniform means skirt. I was pretending to stare out the window while my mind was left free to wander until Professor Zhao's voice brought me back.

"Sorry." I mutter, then go back to staring out the window, doing my very best not to think about…him.

Why am I still affected by him? It's not like he was important to me or anything. Okay, maybe that's a lie. I really liked him.

But it's a bit too late for that now.

_Did you know, what you were doing, did you know._

_Did you know how you would move me well,_

_I don't really think so._

_But the night came down and swept us away._

_And the stars they seemed,_

_To paint the most elaborate scene today._

-

"Are you sure you don't miss her?" Zuko asks me. We are sitting in the Host Club main room, Zuko is across from me. The way he's addressing me is like it's an intervention or something.

"I'm sure." I try to assure him.

He sits back in the couch. "You haven't played the piano since she left."

"I know that. Maybe I just got tired of it? Did you ever think about that?!" my voice rises near the end.

"I don't think you got tired of it." He stands up and as I glare at his back I catch his final words. "I think you just lost the person you were playing for.

-

_How could we know? That song, this show,_

_We'd learn so much about ourselves._

_From Toledo, to Tokyo,_

_The words were scribed on every page,_

_And now there's books up on our shelves._

-

"That ruffian was horrible. What was his name? Suka? Sikko?" My mother says as she cuts away at her filet mignon.

"It's Sokka." It's the first time I've said his name in weeks. Emotion, regret maybe, wells up inside me and I can't eat another bite. I ask to be excused and leave as politely as possible.

I enter the safety of my room and immediately dive for the pictures kept hidden away under my bed. I run my fingers over each picture, begging the unknown to let me see the moments they captured.

I fell asleep with the pictures still clutched in my hand.

-

_Did you know how you would move us, did you know?_

_When the lights first came upon us,_

_and we saw The Everglow._

_and the moment's magic swept us away._

_and the young mans dream was almost seen so plain._

-

I know I shouldn't be rooting through her old room. Number one, it's creepy and number 2, it's just plain creepy. I think it's the only way I'm going to be able to let her go. If I see that she's really not here in anyway maybe I can forget about her.

I walk over to her closer and wrench the doors open. There, covered in dust, sits a gown I've only seen once, and that was on the girl on my dreams. Royal velvet with beautiful lace sleeves that fanned as we danced. I run my hands up and down the fabric, doing my best to tell myself that I should forget about Toph Beifong.

But that's like telling the sun it can't rise anymore.

-

_When was the night_

_that showed us the sign?_

_Revealed in the sky, to leave all behind._

_But where to begin? throwing caution to the wind,_

_We reached for the stars, everything was now ours._

"Beifong residence. Lily Beifong speaking."

"Hello, this is Katara Kirima, a friend of Toph's is she around?"

"Yes. Let me grab her."

"Hello?"

"Toph, it's Katara." The last person I expected to call.

"What do you want?"

"Toph, Sokka's going crazy without you. I just want you to visit. Just for a day. Can you do that?"

Visit him? "Sugar Queen, are you sure it's the only way?"

"Yes."

"I'll think about it." I hang up.

That night I packed my bag.

-

_Did you know how you would move me, did you know?_

_Did you know how you would move me?_

_well, I don't even think so._

_but the moment's magic swept us away._

_and it's so close, but we're so far away._

_It's so close, but we're so far away._

* * *

A/N

Normally I wouldn't try and do something like this but I really need a few reads on my story 'Rising' so check it out if you've got time. I'd really appreciate it if you left reviews as well.

And there's a new poll up! Check it out!


	12. Breathe

**_Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Breathe_**

"Miss Katara?" A young freshman pokes her head into my room. I turn away from my desk and look at her. She looks terrified.

"What is it?"

"Someone says they know you and asked me to show them where your room was." She pushes the door open and my hands fly to my mouth in surprise.

Through my hands I mutter, "Oh. My. God." Toph Beifong was in a dress.

"Yeah I know, don't worry it was just for the taxi ride, I've got a change of clothes." She gives the freshman her signature grin. "Bugger off. I have catching up to do." The girl nods and is gone in a whirl of skirts.

I stand up, crossing the room in a few steps. "Nice to have you back Toph."

She punches me on the shoulder. "Nice to be back Sugar Queen." Her bag slides off her shoulder and onto my floor. "So, you called."

"He's in the main room."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"No."

She reaches for the door but before leaving she says to me, "I'm only doing this for you Katara. Not for him." She slams the door and I let out the breath I had been holding.

* * *

-Toph-

The school is calmer than I remember. Maybe it's the fact that it's the middle of classes but I find myself in alone on the hallway. Behind closed doors students learn about equations, global economy and other stuff they will never need in the long run.

My feet take me through the halls, bringing me to a stop in front of doubles doors. I can hear the light melody of piano floats through a small crack in the wood.

I could turn around right now, pretend I never came.

But that's just not my style.

I reach for the door and throw them open. Finally I can hear the full extent of the song.

Sad. Depressed. Lost. Lonely and a full list of every sorrowful word permeates the harmony. My ex-best-friend sits at the piano, I can hear sigh at every chord. Slowly I ease into the room, shutting the door behind me.

Sokka's piano is disjointed, the melody too rough to be completely enjoyed. His fingers stumble over keys, ruining measure after measure of music. I wince with each wrongly played note and soon Sokka seems fed up. He slams hid fists on the key and the broken chords echo around the room.

"Toph?" He's spotted me. Suddenly, my mind goes blank. The piano bench scraps across the marble floor and his shoes pad towards me. I stand strong and he places a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. "You're back."

"Yeah..."

Quiet passes between us. I absorb his feel for a moment. I realize, that I missed him. "Why did you leave?"

Okay. Touching reunion ruined. All the feelings all the things I wanted to say to him but couldn't suddenly well up inside me. "Why did I leave?! How to you even have the nerve to say that!?" I start towards him, he starts walking backwards, stumbling over his own feet as I scream at him, "Do you realize how much it hurt to leave? Can you get that through your thick skull?! I never wanted to leave! Then you had to get all 'Oh Toph, why did you chose me?'! Do you realize what a complete and utter asshole you are sometimes!?"

Suddenly I trip forwards, Sokka comes with me and we tumble into a room. I hear a door slam and a key lock.

Great. Stuck in a closet with a guy who I'm been missing for months but at this moment can't stand him!

Irony at it best.


	13. Icecream

_**Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Icecream**_

_**-**_

"Oh great. Now we're locked in a closet. Could this situation get any worse?" At that moment, the light flickers out.

"I'm sitting down." Toph announces after a few minutes of awkward standing. My eyes slowly adjust to the dark, Toph pale features stand out particularly strongly, skin glowing and eyes shining. "Okay, I do believe it your turn to talk. I just called you a complete and utter ass, your response?"

"Toph the truth is…" I say, it's now or never.

"Spit it out!" I can see her teeth gleam in the dark. Shes raring for a fight.

"I want you back."

Her face doesn't betray her surprise but her incredulous tone does, "What?"

"I want the girl who made me into a man. I want the girl who makes me laugh. I want the girl who finally let me be myself. I want the girl who punches me in the arm when I something stupid. You know, that girl who just called me an ass, I'm pretty sure you know her."

The closet is silent. Suddenly, from behind the door, I hear the adoring sigh of a girl. It sounds like she's watching a romantic comedy and the guy just confessed his feelings for a girl he shunned before but now wants to be with her.

_Oh._

"Who's there?" I ask, rapping a knuckle on the oak door.

One voice says, "No one!"

"Aang, you idiot!" Another person reprimands. From the low, gravely tone I can tell it's Zuko.

"Open this door right now!" I ram my fist on the door.

"Not until Toph says her part." A new person has joined the conversation. "C'mon Toph, you know what to say!"

"Katara…" My words are cut short as I feel a small hand on my arm. Toph looks up at me, her face swimming in the semi-darkness of the closet.

"Play along." She whispers in my ear. Okay, play along…I can do that. "Is that really how you feel Sokka?"

"Of course it is."

Suddenly Toph presses her lips against mine, I don't kiss back and she asks, "What are you doing? This is the only way we're going to get out of here."

So this wasn't a kiss of love? Well, if she's really not feeling anything for me the least I can do is get a free kiss out of it.

"Okay, okay, we want you to keep your pants on. I'm opening the door." The key clicks in the lock and we tumble out. Zuko smirks above us while Katara is squeezing Aang tightly, presumably out of happiness that Toph fulfilled her "Real-Life Chick Flick".

Toph stands up, brushing herself off. "Anybody up for ice-cream?"

Aang cheers and starts towards the doors. Katara follows after him, still sighing happily. Zuko, however, stays behind, eying us, arms folded neatly across his chest. Toph stares right back at him. A silent conversation seems to take place between them while I stand off to the side, an outsider. Zuko finally speaks a smile play across his lips. "Fine. It's nice to have you back Toph." She nods and slowly he walks out, hands now stuffed in his pockets.

I sigh. Well, at least she knows I like her. Maybe we can still be friends... I start to follow Zuko but a hand closes around my wrist. I get yanked back into the closet. "Toph what are you..." She kisses me, cutting my words short.

One eyebrow is raised higher than the other. "Kissing you, what does it looks like?"

"Why?"

She punches me in the arm. "Because I like you Snoozles. What do you think that other kiss was for?"

The cogs start to turn. "You mean you weren't just doing it to get out of the closet?"

"My dear, dear Sokka. If you've ever watched a chick flick you'd know that the girl always pretends to not like the guy, then uses opportunities like this one to confess her feelings. Man, you and I are going to have to watch some classics. But don't worry, we'll filter the utter girlyness of romantic comedies with some wicked sweet horror."

Toph Beifong. Beset friend. Arm bruiser. Sarcastic shorty. Apparently my new girlfriend.

"Now c'mon. I want icecream."

_For Yuna and Zelda and Chi I'd do anything_

_For yui I'd do anything_

_Yuri the only one for me_

_Try so hard to make you see_

_Yuri the only one for me_

_Priceless like a PS3_

_Yuri the only one for me…_

* * *

The world is good :D

So this story was a complete and utter blast to write, I got to be really ridiculous and the piano scene and the ball scenes…a writer's true dream XD

The ending was hard to write because it was really cheesy. Then I looked back on the rest of it and realized the whole this was cheesy, so it fits!

Those lyrics come from a song called "**Yuri the Only One: **_Leet Street Boys" _which is the geekiest song known to mankind and you should check it out.

Now.

Thanks for the constant support! Catch you on the fly.

Twilight Rose2


End file.
